<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Astigmatism by mushroomcow69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587240">Astigmatism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomcow69/pseuds/mushroomcow69'>mushroomcow69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>t's dnf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Dream Team meetup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), not full out smut but there will be sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomcow69/pseuds/mushroomcow69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay's eyes always ache, and he finds clarity in the blurred feelings he holds for his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>t's dnf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Astigmatism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI IM BACK</p><p>ok so some of yall might remember this was a story on my account like a month ago. bascially i really really like the plot i have planned out for this fic, but when i first posted it it was just really badly written imo so were gonna start from scratch LOL.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: brief mention of blood, implied injury/abuse. </p><p>enjoy loves&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clay's eyes ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chair digs into the side of his thigh, his shirt sits uncomfortably against his tensed shoulders, and his eyes ache. Whether it's from the constant furrow of his brow or the glow of his monitor, he's not sure, but he shakes his head and squints all the same. Shifting his knees and breathing a sigh, he distantly registers sound funneling through his headphones, circling his already pounding head like a vulture closing in on its prey. He huffs, rubbing a callused and rough palm against his tired eyes. It doesn’t help, he notes, swallowing a wince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rain drums onto his window, the steady flow of white noise a comfort. Given, it is distant, blanketed by the sheer thickness of his headset, but appreciated nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay used to love the rain, when he was little, when he was a scrawny boy with a mop of blonde where hair should be. He would run to the front door, bracing himself against the wall as he reached for the lock. He’d fly out onto the slick porch, not even noticing his soaking socks until his parents yelled at him for tracking damp footprints up the stairs. He remembers practically falling down the front steps, the mud squelching under his feet (another thing he’d be made aware of once his parents came downstairs), throwing back his head and staring. He’d always stare. He’d look directly into the downpour, letting the water drop into his eyes, smiling at the chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay’s eyes always ached, he supposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a child there was a constant sting at the front of his head, manifesting in the form of frenzied hard blinks and frequent eye-rolls. He distinctly remembers the rain being a relief, the cool water a more than welcomed catalyst to the fiery sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t gone out into the rain for a long time. It was raining the night it happened, too. He remembers it flowing right over him, indistinguishable from the tears welling in his still aching eyes. He remembers the chill water gravitating to his back, dislodging his shirt, which had been previously stuck to his skin like paper mache, setting the pale skin on fire, cascading over his t-shirt and landing on the sidewalk tinted red.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah, Clay hasn’t been out in the rain in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking harshly, Clay slides his headphones off, dropping them on the desk in exchange for his phone. The bright light makes him blink a few more times, sending a familiar sharp sting behind his eyes, before he adjusts and begins to peruse the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding right on a discord notification, familiar voices are suddenly bouncing against the walls of his dark room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bouncing wouldn’t really be the right word; they more impale the still air like laser beams in the dark. George, to no one’s surprise, is screaming, Sapnap’s screeching laughter mixing with the light buzz of microphone feedback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay smiles gently, “Hello,” it’s almost a question, smirk more than audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Sapnap and George erupt into excited exclamations at Dream’s arrival, before quickly falling back into whatever it is they’re bickering about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>trauma</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” George shrills playfully, “You know what happened with the vlog, you fuck, I’m never teasing our fans again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you, a pussy,” Sapnap whines, “That’s the fun of it, George!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we yelling about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The meetup,” Sapnap replies as though it’s <em>the obvious answer</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dream folds his hands across his lap, “No yeah we definitely have to tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call interrupts into a cacophony of boastful agreeance and whiny objections, Dream snickering beneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a free seconds of comforting chaos, Sapnap cuts in, voice light, “Okay but I actually do have to go to bed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-He has <em>school</em> tomorrow,” George interrupts mockingly, and Dream can almost see the pouted lip and smug smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, actually,” is Sapnap’s resigned reply, before leaving the channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George spends a second giggling airily, which Clay is more than happy to indulge, before sighing into his microphone. The light breeze shifts Dream’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave falls over the call, shifting the mood unexpectedly. They fall into a comfortable silence with an underlying tension, the pea beneath a pile of mattresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dream,” George hesitates, “Can I ask you something?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always please comment, interacting w people on this site is my favorite thing ever and ya'lls comments keep me motivated to write and make me very very happy&lt;3</p><p>this story is gonna get pretty serious on the topics of internalized homophobia and PTSD and such, so be cautious of that and mindful of what you need!! if youve read my sbi fics u probably know what to expect LMAO. </p><p>also!!! ive been lurking mcyt writer twitter lately so i decided to say fuck it lol, follow me on twitter @mushroomcow69 !!!! ill post a ton of updates on fics and such and keep yall in the loop if u like my stuff&lt;3</p><p>see u soon probably with a hurt/comfort i started a new one a few days ago that ill get around to finishing at some point:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>